Last Wish for Kris
by araraaa
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! / Kris selalu menuruti segala permintaan Tao selama ini. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Tao, Tao berjanji akan hal itu. Namun mengapa Kris justru tidak menyanggupinya? / "Tidak bisa Zitao." / "Gege bilang, tidak ada yang tidak bisa?" / "Tidak Zitao, kumohon tidak." / KrisTao.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai haiiiiiii annyeong nihaoo~~~ ara disini mencoba peruntungan ff ini, bisakah? Hehehe.. langsung aja dah! Capcus cyin xD**

**Araraaa Present**

**Last Wish for Kris**

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast you can find by yourself**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn: Yaoi inside! Alur agak membingungkan mungkin.-.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: pengennya sih kris ama tao punya ara tapi sayangnya gabisa tuh -,- mereka punya theirself, dan ara yang punya cerita ini kaii. Oiya cerita disini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan berita kris vakum yah, hehe soalnya ini ff udah lama mendem di laptop hehe**

**Summary:**

**Kris selalu menuruti segala permintaan Tao selama ini. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Tao, Tao berjanji akan hal itu. Namun mengapa Kris justru tidak menyanggupinya? / "Tidak bisa Zitao." / "Gege bilang, tidak ada yang tidak bisa?" / "Tidak Zitao, kumohon tidak." / KrisTao with other pairing**

**ENJOY THE STORY! SORRY FOR TYPO(S)!**

**.OoO.**

"Hiks hiks," suara tangisan bocah membuat Kris menoleh, sepertinya anak itu lebih muda darinya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa gege bantu untukmu?" tanya Kris. Bocah itu mendongak, lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Aku kehilangan kakak-kakakku," gumamnya sambil sesenggukan. Kris menatapnya iba. "Dimana terakhir kau bertemu mereka?" tanyanya sambil menggamit pergelangan tangan bocah itu. Membawanya pergi dari pinggir jalan yang sedang sepi itu.

"Disana," tangan mungil dalam genggaman Kris, menunjuk ke sebuah tempat, pemakaman.

**.OoO.**

"Gege! Bisa bantu Tao?" teriak seorang bocah bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao dari dalam kamarnya yang berantakan. Tak lama, seorang bocah lelaki kecil yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Tao menghampiri Tao dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Tao, jangan berteriak. Sudah berapa kali gege bilang..." ujar Kris, atau yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan -sang bocah yang sedikit lebih tua dari Tao- memperingati. Tao mengangguk patuh, "Maaf ge."

"Ya. Dan sekarang, apa ada yang bisa gege bantu untukmu?" ucapan Kris dibalas anggukan Tao.

"Ini terlalu sulit. Tao tidak bisa mengerjakannya." ujar Tao sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Kris.

"Zi Tao. Gege sudah pernah bilang padamu. Tidak ada yang-"

"Tidak bisa dilakukan. Tao mengerti ge, hanya saja ini-"

"Terlalu sulit." Kris balas memotong ucapan Tao setelah Tao terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. Tao terkikik pelan.

"Ayolah ge. Setidaknya ajarkan Tao bagaimana cara mengerjakannya." Kris menghela nafas pelan. Lalu mulai mengajarkan Tao tentang fisika.

**.OoO.**

Huang Zi Tao dan Wi Yi Fan. Tidakkah terasa sebuah keganjilan?

Marga. Ya, marga mereka berbeda.

Tentu saja, karena mereka bukanlah adik-kakak kandung.

Kris, menemukan Tao disebuah jalanan yang sepi. Jalan yang menghubungkan mereka ke sebuah pemakaman. Awalnya Kris kira Tao adalah korban penculikkan, tapi ternyata-

-Saat itu, Zi Tao kecil yang masih berusia 5 tahun kehilangan kakak-kakaknya.

Mereka baru saja menghadiri pemakaman ibu mereka, Nyonya Huang. Tao pergi kesana bersama kedua kakaknya, namun naasnya Zi Tao kecil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang kakak sulung dan berakhir dengan kehilangan jejak mereka.

Semua itu terjadi di Qingdao.

Dan Tao juga Kris, kini tinggal di Guangzhou.

Sejak itu, Zi Tao kecil bagai melupakan kesedihannya. Ia mempunyai kakak baru, yaitu Wi Yi Fan. Dan orang tua baru, tentu saja. Mereka adalah ibu dan ayah Kris. Mereka sangat menyayangi Zi Tao.

Bahkan, mereka masih sering mengunjungi Kris dan Tao di Guangzhou saat waktu senggang -orang tua Kris tinggal di Kanada.

Usia Kris sudah mencapai 18 tahun saat ini. Itu berarti -10 tahun sudah berlalu.

Hidup bersama Huang Zi Tao, adik angkatnya yang sangat manis.

Kris sangat menyayangi Tao.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

**.OoO.**

"Ge, mengapa gege lulus saat Tao akan masuk SHS?" tanya Tao saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Tao mengambilkan Kris segelas air. "Ini, ge."

"Xie xie Zitao. Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Kau ingin gege tidak lulus?!" ujar Kris menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Tao.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja Tao merindukan masa-masa kita satu sekolah seperti saat Elementary School ge."

"Itu akan terjadi lagi saat kita kuliah nanti Zitao. Apa kau tertarik dengan kelas akselerasi?" tanya Kris.

"Apakah ada?" Tao meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya.

"Ada, di SHS gege, tahun depan diadakan kelas akselerasi. Jika kau bisa mengikuti kelas itu, kau akan lebih cepat satu kampus dengan gege. Kau tertarik?"

"Hm.. Kurasa aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk menghadapi ujian kelas akelerasi itu ya ge?"

"Hmm. Dan gege akan membantumu."

"Baiklah ge! Wo ai ni gege!"

"Wo ye ai ni Zitao. Habiskan makananmu sebelum kita terlambat."

**.OoO.**

"Ni Hao Zitao. Bagaimana harimu kemarin?" tanya seorang sahabat Tao saat Tao baru memasuki kelas. Tao tersenyum kecil, "Seperti biasa, Yiran."

"Hey, kau mendengar berita tentang kelas akselerasi itu Zitao? Qira tjietjie memberitahuku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Yifan gege memberitahumu?" Tao mengangguk.

"Whoa! So, do you wanna try it?" Tao mengernyit.

"Yiran, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pakai bahasa asing. Kau tahu otakku sangat lemah." Tao meringis kesal pada sahabatnya yang tengah duduk disamping kirinya. Yiran bukanlah orang China tulen. Ia merupakan murid pindahan, jadi wajar saja ia bisa semudah itu memahami bahasa yang bagi Tao seperti bahasa planet itu. Nama Yiran hanyalah sebuah nama ciptaannya sendiri, nama aslinya terlalu sulit bagi Tao sehingga Tao menyuruh Yiran membuat nama China. Nama aslinya adalah Aleva -apalah itu Tao lupa.

"Baiklah, apakah kau mau mencoba untuk mendaftar disana?" tanya Yiran sambil mengibaskan rambut panjang pirangnya.

"I don't know." balas Tao mencoba peruntungan bahasa asingnya. Lagipula, ia ingin masuk kelas akselerasi, jadi ia harus mulai belajar sejak sekarang.

"Kris gege sudah menawarkannya padaku tadi pagi. Aku ingin, jika otakku bisa diajak bekerja sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau otakku sangat lemah menangkap pelajaran, jadi kuputuskan aku akan mengikuti ujian kelas itu jika aku sudah belajar sejak sekarang dan ada kemajuan pada nilai-nilai fisika dan bahasa asingku."

"Kau belum mendengar berita itu sepenuhnya, ternyata." Yiran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kelas akselerasi itu dibuat perjurusan. Aku dengar baru ada tiga jurusan. Yang pertama, Fisika, kimia dan apalah itu, semua digabung dalam jurusan pertama. Yang kedua, all about sastra. Yang ket-"

"Bahasamu berantakan." komentar Tao.

"Jika aku mengatakan full english kaupun tak akan mengerti." ledek Yiran.

"Baik, yang ketiga. Aku belum mendapat informasi secara lengkap dan jelas, tapi jurusan ketiga ini seperti mengedepankan ilmu sejarah dan sosiologi."

Tao tersenyum senang. "Aku sepertinya akan mengambil jurusan ketiga."

"Hanya itu yang kau bisa." ledek Yiran lagi. Tao diam, lalu tak lama mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Pasti kau ingin mengecek tas gucci kan? Aku menemukannya. Limited edition! Hanya tersisa lima di toko tempat kita biasa membeli, dan sudah kupesankan dua untuk kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan katakan pada Kris gege!"

"Ya. Ya."

**.OoO.**

"Kris ge!"

Kris menoleh. Zitao, adiknya yang memanggilnya. Tao memasuki gedung SHS, dimana seharusnya Tao berada di gedung JHS, disamping kiri gedung SHS.

"Ada apa Zitao?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tas gucci? Please buy me one." Tao memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada.

"Tao, yang benar 'Buy me one, please.'" koreksi Kris.

"Baiklah, mari kita ulangi." Tao menegakkan posisi berdirinya sambil merpikan bajunya. Oh, astaga. Ini sangat lucu dimata Kris.

"Buy me one, please?" Tao kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Belikan apa?"

"Tas gucci limited edition. Yiran sudah memesankannya untukku."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak tahu." Tao mengangkat bahunya. Kris yang gemas pun mengacak surai pirang Tao.

"Ish gege!"

"Nanti kita kesana ya. Gege harus liat persediaan uang kita dulu Zitao. Mama dan papa sedang sibuk di Kanada. Gege takut mereka tak punya waktu untuk mengirim uang tambahan."

Tao pun mengangguk patuh.

Kris gegenya pasti akan membelikannya. Apapun yang terjadi!

Tao yakin itu.

**.OoO.**

Tao tersenyum menatap Kris yang tengah melihat-lihat koleksi tas gucci di toko ini. Tak lama Kris kembali menghampiri Tao. "Baiklah, mana pilihanmu yang dipesankan Aleva?"

"Itu." Tao menunjuk sebuah tas yang amat sangat bagus -dimata Tao- dan Kris mengangguk. Setelah membayar, mereka segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Kris mengajak Tao ke kedai ice cream.

"Tao yang pesan ya. Gege pasti lelah." ujar Tao sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Zitao, kau pintar merayu rupanya." gumam Kris geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Tao.

"Nyonya, tolong ice cream strawberrynya satu."

Tao dengan anteng mengantri dibelakang seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ups.."

Lelaki itu tidak sengaja menabrak Tao, wajahnya ditutupi masker dan ia memakai tudung kepala -kupluk- dari jaketnya.

"Duibuqi." gumamnya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ya?" Tao mencoba meminta agar orang itu mengulangi ucapannya.

"Duibu-" mata orang itu melebar melihat Tao. Tao yang heran hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan meminta orang itu agar bergeser tempat, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin membeli ice cream juga."

"Eh, sekali lagi, duibuqi Zitao."

"Eh?"

**TBC**

Kependekan? Maafkan ara. Otak ngebut aaaa~~~ hehehe review ne? Review? Mari sejenak lupakan semua berita yg beredar tentang eco. Kita have fun dan tunggu yg pasti2nya aja okaii? Siip

Review lahh:* xiexie *pundung*


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE~

Guys, ara minta map ya apdetnya lemot~ ara capek KURIKULUM 2013 ituloohhhhh~~~

Hehe…. Langsung ajaaaa cekidott~~~

SORRY FOR TYPO(s) dan don't forget to leave your REVIEW lalalala~~~~

.

.

.

"Taozi, lama sekali?" tanya Kris begitu Tao kembali membawa dua ice cream ditangannya.

"Aku terlibat perbincangan kecil dengan seorang teman lama." jawab Tao sambil meletakkan ice cream milik Kris dimeja dan menggesernya kearah Kris. Dahi Kris mengerut bingung. "Teman lama?" gumamnya pelan. Tao mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak ada temanmu yang tidak kukenal. Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris sambil menyuapkan sesendok ice cream kemulutnya.

"Astaga ace, papamu sangat jorok." Tao mengambil tissue dan menyodorkannya pada Kris. Kris tersenyum malu.

"Aku masih menunggu, Zitao."

"Ya, ya. Umm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi kurasa dia sudah berulang kali menyebutkan namanya. Ge, dia memakai masker. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang dia terserang flu dan itu memaksanya untuk memakai masker. Tao tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, Tao sudah meminta dia mengulang namanya beberapa kali. Namun karena Tao merasa tidak sopan, Tao akhirnya mengangguk meski Tao tidak terlalu yakin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar, Zitao?" Kris geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang -sok- bergaya ala orang frustasi.

"Bekho? Bakyon?" Tao tampak seperti orang linglung.

Kris menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Mungkin dia memang teman lamamu, kau bisa mencarinya dibuku kenangan."

Tao mengangguk.

"Habiskan ice cream-mu dan setelah ini kita pulang."

"Tapi ge..."

Kris mendongak menatap Tao yang sedang memasang wajah memelas.

"Tao mau tambah lagi..."

**.OoO.**

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Tao, lalu dibukanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Zitao menumpukan kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Kris menghampirinya lalu mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Tao-err, sudahi saja belajarnya jika kau sudah lelah. Gege tidak memaksamu harus belajar sekeras ini." ujar Kris lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tao.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, Tao tertidur?

Oh, astaga. Kris tidak menyadarinya.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membaringkannya di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. "Jangan belajar terlalu keras sayang, nanti kau malah sakit." gumam Kris sambil mengelus dahi Tao dan mengecupnya pelan. Kris lalu berjalan keluar kamar Tao. Membiarkan Tao beristirahat.

**.OoO.**

"Gege! Gege! Gegeee!"

Tao berteriak sambil menuruni tangga dan mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja seragamnya. Dilihatnya Kris sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Astaga Zitao. Ada apa sayang? Tidak bisakah berhati-hati sedikit?" ujar Kris lalu meraih kemeja yang Tao sodorkan padanya.

"Tao lupa memberitahu gege kalau kancing kemeja Tao hilang. Tao tidak bisa menjahit." jelas Tao. "Tao ingin menjahit, nanti gege ajarkan Tao ya? Sekarang Tao mandi dulu ya ge."

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao. Terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 18 tahun.

**.OoO.**

"Yiran!" Tao berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, menuju ke kelas mereka. "Yiraaaann!"

Gadis mungil itu tak kunjung menoleh. Tao sempat berpikir ia menggunakan earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu, tapi ternyata ia tidak melihat seutas kabelpun. "Alevarania Casandra!" teriak Tao akhirnya setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat nama sahabatnya yang -menurutnya- terlalu sulit itu.

"Ya?" gadis menyebalkan itu akhirnya menoleh juga, melihat Tao dari atas sampai bawah, lalu keatas lagi -lebih tepatnya, mendongak- berusaha mencari tahu apa urusan lelaki tinggi yang berwajah seram tetapi berhati hello kitty ini dengannya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu sejak tadi?" Tao menumpukan tangannya dibahu Yiran. Terlalu lelah. Tao bersumpah, ini masih pagi dan ia sudah merasa lelah hanya karena memanggil gadis yang ternyata memakai earphone bluetooth itu.

Aleva -atau Yiran- membuka salah satu earphone-nya. "Ada apa Zitao? Belum mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya kalem. "Bukan begitu bodoh." balas Tao sinis. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah Qira tjietjie bisa mengajarkanku mata pelajaran bahasa asing?" tanya Tao pada akhirnya. Kini mereka mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelas.

"Mengapa harus tjietjie? Mengapa tidak aku? Aku juga bisa!" Yiran merasa sedikit -ehem- kecewa dan tersinggung ketika ternyata sahabatnya tidak ingin diajarkan olehnya.

"Lagipula memang kau mau apa dengan bahasa asing? Bahasa Inggris?" Tao mengangguk.

"Kris ge bilang aku dan Kris ge akan pindah ke Kanada setelah aku lulus SHS nanti..." ujar Tao tak terlalu yakin.

"Ige mwoyaaa?!"

"BAHASA APA LAGI ITU?!"

**.OoO.**

"Ma-i neim is Tao.." Yiran mendecak kesal. "Tidak Tao. Jangan di-eja. Katakan seperti biasa, My name is Tao." Tao mendelik lelah. "Ah sudahlah! Ini baru satu kata Yiran!" Yiran melirik sinis. "Kalimat, maksudmu?" Tao mengangguk. "Maksudku satu kalimat. Tapi kita sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir empat puluh lima menit dan Kris ge akan datang dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan Yiran aku malas mengantarmu pulang atau kau ingin tetap disini saja itu terserahmu aku ikut sajalah."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Yiran untuk memahami apa yang Tao ucapkan. Yiran mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sampai lima menit kemudian, Yiran masih tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong. Tao sudah kembali menatap bukunya, dimana disana tertulis bahasa-bahasa inggris yang tidak Tao ketahui sebelumnya.

"Ah, Zitao?" panggil Yiran pelan. Pandangannya masih kosong. "Ya?" Tao menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah sahabat cantiknya itu. Manis, tapi tampak bodoh dengan mata kosong seperti itu. "Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak menangkap satu katapun dari kalimatmu sebelumnya."

**.OoO.**

"Aku pulang.." suara deritan pintu disusul suara berat milik Kris terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan yang kosong itu. Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Dimana Tao?

"Gege!" jeritan Tao membuat Kris melonjak kaget. Disusul suara jeritan perempuan yang Kris kenal. Kris tersenyum maklum. Dua anak itu jika sudah bersama bisa memecahkan sesuatu, termasuk gendang telinga Kris.

"Kris-ge Taozi jahaaatt!" Yiran berlari menuruni tangga dan berlindung dibelakang Kris. Tao mengepalkan tinjunya seakan siap meninju wajah cantik Yiran.

"Bukan aku ge! Yiran yang menyebalkan!" adu Tao sambil melirik-lirik Yiran sinis. Uh, menyeramkan sekali.

"Ada apa Ale? Ada apa ini Zitao? Bicarakan baik-baik." sahut Kris kalem. Ia dengan perlahan mendorong Tao mundur dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yiran pada bajunya.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik!"

"Tapi dia bicaranya terlalu cepat ge!"

"Kau saja yang lemot!"

"Aku? HAH?! LEMOT?!"

"Dasar! Cantik-cantik lemot!"

"APA KATAMU ZITAO?!"

"LEMOT!"

"YAA!"

"Astaga. Hentikan. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Oiya ge." suara Yiran mulai kembali terdengar setelah sekian detik ia dan Tao sibuk saling memelototi. Kris menoleh, "Ya?" Tao mencibir. Mengapa gege-nya begitu flat?

"Qira tjietjie menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah?" sahut Kris yang langsung disambut anggukan Yiran.

"Qira tjietjie mengajak liburan bersama saat hari libur nasional next week. Apakah gege mau?"

Kris menatap kedua makhluk dihadapannya bergantian.

"Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan membuat keributan disana."

"Apakah itu tandanya gege mengizinkan?" suara Tao mulai terdengar.

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"HORE!"

Kris kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia melihat adegan 'saling memelototi' didepannya, kini dua makhluk itu sudah berbaikan kembali.

**TBC**

CEMANAAA? 

Masih belum keliatan sih konfliknya.. ara juga gatau, khusus ff ini dan ff apologize itu konfliknya ga nongol2.. ara juga bingung, tumben ara idenya bias panjang gitu, biasanya kan dikit langsung konflik hehe-_-

Yaudin, ara gamau nunggu ampe tengah malem dulu. Biasanya kan ara –tanpa kesengajaan- apdet ff malem mulu-_- wkwk

Jangan lupa review yaa~~ dan doain ara bisa cepet apdet mulu-_- rasanya ganulis ff itu kayak ikan tanpa air/? Bagai chanyeol tanpa ara getooohhh/?

Last… review? *mukpol*


	3. Chapter 3

**Here -_- adakah yg nunggu? Just read and review yaaa! Maaf untuk typo dan cerita yg kurang jelas -_-**

**Chapter 3**

Liburan yang menjanjikan. Sekolah di China itu sangat menyebalkan, tahu? Sekolah sepanjang hari bahkan serasa seperti kau tak pernah mengenal hari libur. Itu membuat Tao bosan bertengkar dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang justru membuatnya makin pusing.

Hari libur nasional kali ini berlangsung dua hari. Menjadi tiga jika ditambah hari minggu. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban, bagi Tao. Jarang-jarang gege-nya mengajaknya pergi ke pantai. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu libur hanya di rumah atau pergi jalan-jalan –tak jauh dari rumah. Ya, meskipun Tao tau ini pastilah perintah dari Qira tjietjie.

Dan Qira tjietjie pasti hanya menuruti permintaan Yiran.

Pernahkah kau berpikir betapa menyebalkannya seorang Alevarania Casandra? Atau Yiran? Atau Iran? Atau apalah dia dengan segala namanya? Dia orang yang suka memaksa, terlebih memaksa Tao. Meskipun apapun yang dia paksa, pasti Tao menyukainya. Ah sudahlah.

"Tao?"

Tao melepas sebelah earphone yang tengah memutarkan lagu kesukaannya lalu menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ayo turun. Kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu." Kris mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tao dan dibalas oleh Tao.

"Waw ge, ini dimana? Indah sekali pemandangannya, padahal belum sampai ke pantai tapi udaranya sudah sangat sejuk disini.." Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Iya, kita sudah akan sampai sebentar lagi. Sekitar 30 menit lagi dari sini." Jelas Kris yang kemudian meraih tangan Tao dan menurunkannya. "Jadi ayo kita masuk dan makan siang sebentar."

Tao mengangguk. "Tapi ge, jika itu hanya sekitar 30 menit lagi mengapa kita tidak makan disana saja? Bukankah makan ditepi pantai lebih indah? Dan menyenangkan tentu saja." Ujar Tao menyampaikan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ya, memang disana akan terasa lebih indah jika kau belum melihat ini." Langkah Kris terhenti, Tao yang masih asik memandang kearah belakang kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

Sebuah danau yang besar dan luas, dimana ditengahnya terdapat sebuah pulau kecil yang indah.

Tao perkirakan jaraknya sekitar 5-10 kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Cukup dekat.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." Suara Yiran mengagetkan keduanya. "Qira tjietjie juga sudah menunggu. Kami bahkan sudah memesankan makanan untuk kalian. Semoga kalian suka apa yang kami pesankan." Yiran berbicara sambil menarik tangan Tao dan Kris, lalu membawa mereka kesebuah tempat duduk yang berada diluar ruangan, tempat paling strategis untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar, dimana Qira sudah duduk disana dengan tangan terlipat.

"Astaga kalian darimana saja? Kulihat tidak ada kemacetan didalam restoran, dan kamar mandi pria pun tidak ramai." Ledek Qira. Tao menyengir. "Maaf tjietjie. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan kami, yasudah. Ayo ge kita pulang!"

"Hei Tao tunggu- maksudku, aku memaafkanmu kok. Lagipula, siapa yang marah?"

"Kau." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum meledek.

.

.

.

"Tao-err, bangun! Tao-err pemandangannya sangat indah! Ayolah bangun!" Yiran menarik-narik lengan Tao yang tengah tertidur. Saat ini mereka sudah hampir sampai di pantai, mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi mereka akan sampai di penginapan. Yiran terus saja mengguncang tubuh Tao dengan keras, berharap setelah itu si lelaki yang tengah tertidur manis akan segera bangun. Tapi sudah lebih dari 2 menit mencoba, lelaki tinggi berkulit sedikit coklat itu tak kunjung bangun.

"Sudahlah Yiran, mungkin Tao kelelahan. Kau hanya akan membuang tenagamu untuk membangunkan raksasa sepertinya." Suara Qira mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas dari sang adik. Kris terkekeh geli. "Biarkan dia tidur, setelah kita sampai kita tenggelamkan mobil ini bersamanya-"

"Yaa gege kau jahat sekali!"

Tao yang tiba-tiba terbangun membuat Yiran terlonjak kaget sedangkan dua orang yang duduk di jok depan tertawa sangat kencang.

.

.

.

"Perjalanan yang melelahkan.. Tapi menyenangkan! Hei Tao kau sekamar denganku ya?"

"TIDAK!" Qira dan Kris berteriak bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Yiran. Yiran hanya melongo sedangkan Tao mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi.. Tao.."

Yiran berusaha mengejar Tao yang sudah jalan lebih dulu. Kris dan Qira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lihat kelakuan adikmu."

"Itu kan karena adikmu juga."

"Dia sama sepertimu."

"Dia kan- HEI aku tidak segila Yiran ya! Meskipun kita teman dekat sejak kita masih kecil, oh Kris aku tak pernah memintamu sekamar denganku! Astaga Yiran apakah kau adikku?!" Qira mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengejar Yiran. Qira bersumpah akan memukul adiknya itu jika sudah berhadapan dengannya.

Yiran yang kesulitan menarik kopernya hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Tao yang tak kunjung berhenti sambil menyeret-nyeret kopernya. Tak berapa lama langkah Tao terhenti. Yiran menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Tao masih punya hati. "Yiran, kamarku dimana ya?" seketika Yiran sweatdrop. "Oh iya, aku juga lupa menanyakannya pada Qira tjietjie. Bagaimana ini Tao? Kita sudah berada di lantai berapa? Aduh koperku berat sekali.."

"Kita masih berada di lantai satu bodoh." Ujar Tao dengan nada datar. "Dan kau sukses membuat kita terlihat seperti orang gila akibat teriakanmu. Semua orang menatapku seakan aku adalah seorang penjahat!"

"DISITU KALIAN RUPANYA!"

"Tjietjie! Kamar kita ada dinomor berapa? Lantai berapa?"

Puk.

Qira memukul lengan Yiran. "Aw tjietjie sakit!"

"Dasar gila kau! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Kris!"

Yiran dan Tao hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung yang memalukan.

"Sudahlah Qira. Ayo Tao kita ke kamar." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menariknya menuju lift.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

'Kenapa… aku berdebar?'

.

.

.

"Tao, ayo kita turun dan melihat matahari terbenam. Sekalian kita akan makan malam di restoran didekat pantai." Kris menepuk bahu Tao yang sedang asik menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar mereka. Tao mengangguk. "Gege turun duluan saja, aku akan mengambil mantel."

"Bersama saja."

Tao pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka keluar kamar bersama-sama dan berjalan menuju kearah lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, hanya ada satu orang didalam lift. Tao dan Kris masuk dalam keheningan.

"Ge, Yiran dan Qira tjietjie dimana?" suara Tao memecah keheningan yang ada. Lelaki asing yang berdiri disamping Tao tampak terus menerus memperhatikan Tao, dan jujur itu membuat Tao risih.

"Kita berjanji bertemu di restoran saja saat makan malam. Karena mereka tidak ingin melihat sunset, mereka akan pergi ke butik, membeli oleh-oleh untuk bibi."

Tao mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan lelaki asing tadi keluar dengan sopan.

Setelah lelaki tadi keluar, Tao menyikut lengan Kris. "Ge, kau tahu? Lelaki tadi terus memperhatikanku. Apakah aku tampan?"

Kris menepuk bahu Tao, "Tidak Tao, dia melihatmu karena sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Mantelmu yang bergambar panda."

Lalu suara tawa Kris mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

"Mataharinya sangat indah.." ujar Tao penuh kekaguman. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Karena jam makan malam masih setengah jam lagi, aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar dan membeli ice cream untuk kita berdua. Kau mau ikut atau disini menikmati sisa-sisa terbenamnya matahari, Tao?" Tao tersenyum menatap Kris lalu berujar pelan sambil memainkan sebatang kayu dalam genggamannya. "Aku disini aja, ge."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"Iya.."

"Hei Tao!"

Tao menoleh. Lelaki asing –lagi-. Tao mulai menyusupkan tangannya kedalam mantel, mencoba meraih ponselnya. Jujur saja Tao orang yang mudah takut dan panik. Terlebih lelaki asing tadi mengetahui namanya.

"Ayo kita berkenalan. Aku Baek-" lelaki itu terdiam sebentar.

"Kau benar Tao kan?" Tao mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Tao?" Tao lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau memiliki kakak?" Tao kembali mengangguk.

"Kemana dia?"

"Dia sedang membeli ice cream untuk kami. Kau siapa sebenarnya? Mengapa bertanya tentang-"

"Maksudku apa kau memiliki kakak kandung?"

Tao terdiam. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

"Tidakkah kau mengenalku? Kau memiliki kakak kan Tao? Kau tidak mencari mereka?"

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaanmu. Lagipula kau siapa pun aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tak sepantasnya kita membicarakan ini. Maafkan aku." Tao mulai bangkit dan beranjak pergi. Baru tiga langkah, ia kembali berhenti karena mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki asing tadi.

"Aku mengetahuinya Tao. Kakak-kakakmu. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Mereka mencarimu. Jika kau masih ingin bertemu mereka, datanglah padaku."

Dan saat Tao kembali menoleh, lelaki itu sudah tidak ada.

"Tao? Ada apa?"

Itu suara Kris. Setidaknya Tao merasa aman sekarang.

Tbc

HOHO :3 just review.. ara gatau harus ngomong apa lagi -_- review juseyo..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kau tampak berbeda sejak aku meninggalkanmu sendirian ditepi pantai. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Taozi?" tanya Kris saat mereka tengah menikmati ice cream mereka sambil berjalan menuju restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam. Tao menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang asing- maksudku, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh.." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suasana menjadi agak canggung setelah Tao salah berbicara –ia menyebut kata asing, padahal seharusnya ia menyebut kata aneh-.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena suasana yang benar-benar tidak nyaman, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kau memiliki ingatan yang lemah. Mungkin saja kau bertemu orang asing dan dia adalah temanmu, namun kau melupakannya karena memang kemampuanmu untuk mengingat sangatlah lemah. Jangan terlalu paranoid atau panik jika seseorang mendekatimu, bisa saja kalian memang saling kenal sebelumnya. Atau bisa saja dia…"

Tao menoleh saat mendengar Kris menggantungkan ucapannya. "Dia siapa ge?" Tao tampak berpikir sejenak.

Orang asing tadi menyebutkan kalau dia mengenal kakak-kakak Tao.

"Apa.. bisa jadi dia adalah-"

"Tao, disana. Yiran dan Qira disana." Kris menepuk lengan Tao dan menunjuk sebuah meja dimana disana sudah terdapat Yiran dan Qira yang duduk manis. Tao tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kris. "Ayo ge, Tao sudah lapar."

.

.

.

Yiran terus berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang Kris tidak mengerti seperti, 'Yichen mengunyah permen karet di kolong meja' atau 'Guru Xing Zhao mengemudi sambil memejamkan mata'. Kris tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan kata-kata Yiran yang bisa sampai membuat Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris melirik Qira yang makan dengan anggun. Gadis itu seperti elsa di film frozen yang pernah ditontonnya dengan teman-temannya dua minggu yang lalu, sedangkan Yiran lebih terlihat seperti anna atau bahkan kristoff.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran tidak penting yang tiba-tiba datang memenuhi otaknya yang cerdas. Sekali lagi ditatapnya Qira, dan gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang pirang itu balas menatapnya. Kris terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan dulu makan kalian, baru berbicara banyak dan tertawa terbahak seperti itu." Ujar Qira. Kris menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Yiran mengajak Tao pergi ke sebuah pet shop yang kebetulan berada disamping butik yang tadi sempat dikunjunginya. Kris sedikit merutuki kelakuan Yiran yang dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Tao tanpa persetujuannya. Kini Kris hanya tinggal berdua dengan Qira, ditepi pantai.

"Tidakkah kau rasa adikmu keterlaluan? Kau tahu Qira, ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada Tao. Ini menyangkut.. suatu hal yang kutakutkan." Ujar Kris memulai pembicaraan. Qira menoleh singkat, lalu kembali memandangi hamparan air biru dihadapannya. "Kau sudah menemukan keluarga kandungnya Tao?" tanya Qira. Gadis itu berjongkok, sedikit menepuk rok pendeknya pelan lalu duduk dihamparan pasir putih yang indah. Tangannya meraih sebatang kayu yang berada dibawah kaki Kris, lalu mulai melukiskan kata-kata.

"Aku? Belum. Tidak- tapi.. aku rasa ada orang yang mendekati Tao. Entahlah hanya firasat. Tapi kau tau kan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tao? Kemungkinan besar setelah Tao lulus aku akan membawanya ke Kanada, agar siapapun dia yang berusaha mendekati Tao tidak bisa mengganggu kami lagi."

"Setelah Tao lulus? Itu enam bulan lagi Kris. Kau sangat egois. Kau pikir kau siapa, berani membawanya pergi dari keluarga kandungnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah dewasa, dia berhak memilih Kris. Dan aku yakin dia pasti akan memilih keluarga kandungnya, meskipun ia sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin dia akan-"

"Kau tidak mengerti.." desah Kris frustasi. Kris mulai duduk disamping gadis itu. Diliriknya apa yang ditulis Qira.

'_Cinta bukanlah suatu hal yang egois. Cinta hanya ingin memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan.'_

"Aku mengerti. Dan kau memotong ucapanku."

"Baiklah lanjutkan." Ujar Kris masih memperhatikan tulisan Qira.

'_Kau'_

Tulisnya. Lalu kata-kata berikutnya dilanjutkan melalui suaranya.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadari bahwa kau sekarang sudah berada jauh dari ambang batas kewajaran. Kau sekarang bukanlah kakaknya lagi. Aku mengerti Kris. Aku temanmu sejak dulu. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari diriku. Membaca pikiranmu sama seperti mengerti isi pikiranku sendiri."

.

.

.

Kris menatap Tao yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka. "Kau mendapatkan sesuatu Tao? Apa Ale membelikanmu sesuatu? Apa kau membawakan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi dengan kosakata yang sangat minim. Tao terkekeh geli. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, dimana Kris kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku membelikan gege…" Tao sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Kris menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. Tao kembali tergelak.

"Aku membelikan kalung untuk Yitao~" jerit Tao seakan apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah berita yang sangat, sangat bagus.

Kali ini Kris yang terkekeh pelan. Lalu tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Tao. "Yitao pasti sudah besar sekarang. Bagaimana jika besok kita menelponnya?" Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Ge, Tao lapar lagi. Bisakah kita mencari makan lagi? Tao sangat lapar…" pinta Tao. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan kapasitas perut Tao lalu sedetik kemudian Kris menarik tangan Tao keluar.

"Kita makan di restoran hotel ini saja ya.." tawar Kris, sedikit lelah dan juga malas jika harus mencari restoran diluar hotel. Belum lagi angin malam yang cukup dingin terlebih mereka saat ini berada di pantai. Tao hanya mengiyakan, ia sudah terlalu lapar dan lelah.

"Hng, ge? Disana, bagaimana?" tunjuk Tao pada sebuah meja yang berada diluar café hotel. Kris tersenyum, sedikit heran dengan pemikiran Tao. "Kau pikir untuk apa gege mengajakmu makan disini?"

Tao mengerjap. "Untuk makan?" dan Kris melanjutkan, "Untuk makan tapi menghindari angin malam. Kau bisa sakit." Jelas Kris. Tao mengangguk. "Lalu kita duduk dimana? Kurasa disana tempat yang paling nyaman dan indah." Dan Kris hanya bisa mengiyakan setelah sebelumnya merapatkan jaket Tao.

"Permisi, anda perlu sesuatu?" seorang pelayan datang. Dengan logat aneh dan anehnya lagi tidak memakai seragam khas pelayan, pelayan itu menyodorkan buku menu dan bersiap untuk menulis. Tao terpana sedikit, ia merasa pikirannya melayang melihat lelaki itu dan mendengar suaranya yang lembut.

Kris mengerjap. "Fried rice? Hm, seafood fried rice?" pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mencatat pesanan Kris. Lalu matanya melirik Tao. "Anda, tuan?"

Tao melihat-lihat buku menu, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kris. "Ge, Tao pesan ini. Tao tidak bisa membacanya. Bagaimana jika pelayan itu menertawakan Tao?" bisiknya. Kris tertawa pelan. Tulisan itu berbunyi 'chicken cordon bleu' dan Tao terlalu takut untuk mencoba membacanya karena bahasa asingnya sangatlah buruk. Kris balas berbisik, "Coba saja, setelah ini kau akan tinggal di Kanada, tidak mungkin kau berbahasa mandarin terus-menerus disana. Kau harus mulai berlatih sejak sekarang Tao."

Tao menrengut, lalu mengeja tulisan itu pelan. Setelah yakin bahwa ucapannya benar, Tao menoleh kearah pelayan yang masih setia berdiri disamping meja mereka. "Maaf terlalu lama. Aku pesan cik-ken kordon blu.." Tao berdehem sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana. Kris terkikik pelan sedangkan pelayan itu tersenyum. "Minumannya, tuan?"

"Cappucino!" teriak Tao histeris. Kris masih terkikik geli. "Aku moccha saja." Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sesampainya di dapur, pelayan itu menghela nafas. "Tao memesan chicken cordon bleu dan cappucino. Kakaknya itu memesan nasi goreng seafood dan mocchacino."

Seseorang menghampiri 'pelayan' itu. Lalu meninju lengannya pelan. "Sewot sekali. Kau yang kakaknya, bukan lelaki tinggi itu. Tao tidak memiliki kakak yang tinggi, kau tahu kan?"

Satu orang lagi datang dan bergabung bersama 'pelayan' dan temannya itu. "Sudahlah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat semua masalah ini selesai. Kita juga tidak mungkin langsung menghampiri Tao dan mengatakan bahwa kita adalah kakak kandungnya. Bisa-bisa dia terkena serangan jantung."

"Kau-" panggil orang yang tadi menyamar menjadi pelayan. "Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 22."

.

.

.

TBC

Jengjeng~ disini udah mulai muncul kan konfliknya? Ada yang bisa nebak siapa kakaknya taoo? Siapa aja dan ada berapa? Wkwk ada gasih yang nunggu ff ini?:| kalau ada, ya terimakasih deh hehe.. last, review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST WISH FOR KRIS**

**HUANG ZITAO X WU YIFAN a.k.a KRIS**

**ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**RATED T**

CHAPTER 5/?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menyuapkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya. Kris menggeleng lemah sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. Sedikit gemas dan khawatir karena cuaca saat ini sedang dingin dan adik kecilnya itu malah dengan santainya memakan ice cream. Sudah tiga cup dihabiskan oleh Tao, dan Kris hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melarangnya. "Tao, setelah ini kita akan kembali ke kamar, OK?" dan Tao menggeleng.

"Lihat, didaftar menu masih ada 4 varian rasa lagi. Tao ingin mencoba semuanya, ge. Lagipula kata gege yang tadi itu, dia akan memberikan Tao ice cream gratis jika Tao mencoba semua varian rasa kan?" jawaban Tao serta-merta membuat kepala Kris pening. "Lalu jika kau jatuh sakit bagaimana? Lihat, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Tao." ujar Kris berusaha mengingatkan sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Tetapi Tao tetap menggeleng, dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi kita habiskan 4 ice cream itu bersama-sama, setidaknya kau tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak."

.

.

.

Kris menatap Tao yang tertidur disampingnya dengan lelap. "Aku menyayangimu, Zitao." gumam Kris pelan seraya mengelus rambut Tao lembut. "Kau sudah semakin dewasa sekarang, dan aku cukup tahu bahwa hari itu akan segera datang." Kris ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Tao. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar hotel mereka. "Akankah kau kembali?"

Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan cepat kearah balkon. Pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya yaitu pantai malam yang begitu hening dan khidmat. Seakan tak ada yang berani mengusik suasana dingin disana. Kris menghela nafas, tangannya mengepal pelan, menyalurkan perasaannya yang tidak karuan saat ini. Kris memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan sakit atau apapun itu, setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dulu saat ini.

Pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk. Kris dapat menduga siapa yang datang selarut ini ke kamarnya. Ia pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan balkon dan membuka pintu. Tebakannya benar, itu Qira. "Ada apa?" tanya Kris malas. Sedikit membuka pintunya lebih lebar, untuk mengajak Qira masuk. Gadis cantik itu berjalan pelan dan menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, bodoh? Kau bisa sakit. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Berdiri sendirian di balkon seperti remaja yang baru putus cinta. Cih."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan putri cantikku ini? Selarut ini pun kau belum pergi tidur? Bagaimana jika pangeran tampanmu sudah menunggu dialam mimpi?" Qira menghela nafas. "Aku serius, Kris." Kris tertawa. "Baiklah."

"Jadi- apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Dahi Kris mengerut. "Memutuskan… apa?" Qira dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin kau belum siap. Aku mengerti Kris. Kapanpun kau butuh, cepat hubungi aku. Jangan ragu, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Kris tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. "Baik sekali, eh?" Qira memutar bolamatanya malas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bunuh diri atau mati konyol hanya karena kehilangan seseorang." Qira duduk bersila dilantai balkon. Kris mengikuti. "Kehilangan seseorang kau bilang… hanya?"

Qira tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Iya kan?" Kris mengangguk pelan. Lalu tangan besarnya meraih bahu kecil Qira dan merangkulnya pelan. "Aku masih mencintainya Kris." gumam Qira pelan. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ia juga masih sangat mencintaimu Qira. Tak semudah itu melupakan gadis yang sempurna sepertimu." Qira memeluk dada bidang Kris. Terisak pelan disana.

"Terimakasih.." gumamnya pelan. Kris mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkannya.." Kris hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tak usah dipikirkan.."

Setelah dirasa Qira kembali tenang, Kris melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. "Tidurlah. Kembali ke kamarmu. Yiran pasti mencarimu jika kau tak ada." Qira mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu bangkit dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk terdiam di balkon.

"Siapa yang sangka gadis yang anggun sepertinya sudah berhasil melalui masa sulitnya? Ck, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Qira." lirih Kris pelan.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun oleh suara bising dari kamarnya. "Ge? Ada apa?" tanya Tao. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Ge?" Tao perlahan beranjak bangun, sedikit mengernyit melihat pintu balkon terbuka lebar. Seketika Tao terbelalak kaget. Suara bising… Gegenya yang tak menyahut… Pintu balkon terbuka lebar… Apakah disini ada…

"TAO!"

Tao hampir saja loncat saking kagetnya mendengar suara cempreng khas perempuan dari arah belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Tao membalikkan badannya, dan matanya menemukan Yiran, Qira dan gegenya yang sedang tertawa puas disana. Menertawakan ekspresi bodoh milik Tao yang kaget karena teriakan Yiran.

"Jadi kalian semua mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Tao dengan nada datar. Mereka semua serempak mengangguk dan kembali tertawa begitu melihat bibir mungil Tao mulai mengerucut. "Jahatnyaaa~"

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang sudah jam 8. Tao, cepat mandi dan kita akan pergi sarapan bersama." ucap Qira. Tao mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Tao tersenyum begitu tangannya menutup pintu kamar mandi. Entah mengapa dadanya berdebar, dan ia menyukai debaran itu. Ia sangat menyukai debaran itu.

.

.

.

Kris menggamit tangan Tao dan menariknya menaiki perahu. Tao mengernyit heran, bukankah mereka akan pergi mencari makan untuk sarapan? Mengapa mereka harus menaiki perahu?

"Ge, kita kan…" Kris memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk diam. "Kita akan pergi ke pulau seberang. Katanya disana pemandangannya sangat indah. Hanya sekitar 40 menit dari sini. Kita akan sarapan disana." ujar Kris menjelaskan. "Dan kita akan bermain disana!" jerit Yiran.

"Kita masih cukup lama berada disini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Qira pada Kris. Yang ditanya hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya. Sedangkan Tao dan Yiran tampak mengernyit. "Apa yang biasa orang lakukan di pantai?" tanya Tao. "Berjemur?" Yiran mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya diatas dagu. "Kita akan pulang besok lalu kembali ke sekolah, setidaknya hari ini harus menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka kata berjemur, tapi kita bisa piknik di pantai, bukan?" saran Qira. Kris mengangguk lalu bertanya pada pemilik perahu. "Dan kabar baiknya, pantai disana masih sangat indah dan sepi karena pengunjung jarang pergi ke pantai. Disana ada penangkaran hewan langka, mungkin pengunjung lainnya lebih senang kesana daripada menikmati udara pantai?" jelas Kris. "Dan sepertinya kita juga bisa mengunjungi penangkaran hewan itu. Iya kan ge?" tanya Yiran yang jawabannya sudah pasti bisa ditebak.

"Gege, jam berapa kita sampai? Tao lelah." Tao berulang kali melirik jam tangannya. Kris mengelus rambut Tao perlahan. "Sekitar 10 menit lagi. Lihat, kita sudah dekat." tangan Kris menunjuk sebuah batu besar dan tempat yang seperti… hutan?

"Sepertinya disana memang benar-benar menyenangkan.." gumam Tao. Lalu mata indah milik Tao pun terpejam.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menyusuri pantai yang masih sepi ini. Setelah mereka berempat sarapan, Yiran dan Qira segera berlari kearah toko souvenir untuk membelikan teman-teman mereka buah tangan kecil. Sedangkan Kris pergi ke toilet sebentar. Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan beberapa kali mengambil foto. Ia benar-benar menyukai tempat ini. Suasananya, udaranya, pemandangannya, semuanya. "Ah, kuharap aku bisa tinggal disini lebih lama…"

BRUKK!

"Ah dui bu qi. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak memperhatikan jalanku." seseorang membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan Tao setelah menabraknya. Tao mengangguk cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah meminta maaf." balas Tao dan ketika Tao hendak berbalik, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hannie~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao memberanikan diri menoleh pada suara dibelakangnya. Dua orang pria, yang satu adalah seseorang yang menabraknya tadi dan yang satunya lagi adalah seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari orang yang menabrak Tao. "Gwaenchana, Hunnie~"

Tao mengernyit heran. 'Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa apa? Dan… tampak mesra sekali.' batin Tao. "Ah ya, apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya orang yang menabrak Tao tadi. Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak, aku bersama kakakku dan kedua temanku. Tapi mereka sedang pergi sebentar." balas Tao. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Xi Luhan dan ini kekasihku Oh Sehun. Dia orang Korea, bahasa mandarinnya masih sangat berantakan jadi mohon maklum." pria itu membungkuk diikuti oleh kekasihnya yang baru saja Tao ketahui namanya. Tao ikut membungkuk. "Aku, Huang Zitao. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Tao! Apa yang kau-"

"-lakukan disini?"

Teriakan Kris membuat Tao menoleh dengan heran. Dibelakang Kris juga ada Yiran yang tampak kebingungan dan Qira yang tampak… err.. Kaget?

"Luhan?"

"Qira?"

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan daku yg updatenya lama huhu berharap ada yg nunggu ff ini T.T

Aku minta maaf tugas menumpuk dan aku sendiri lagi gak ada inspirasi buat nulis

Maaf bgt lama update dan hasilnya malah mengecewakan begini

Tetep review ya! Dan maaf kynya ff ini bertele-tele bgt -_-

Ada yg bisa nebak kakaknya Tao? 2 orang loh~ trus ada yg bisa nebak luhan sama qira ada hubungan apa kok bisa saling kenal? Hayoo tebak ya tebak hehe ^^

Last, jangan lupa review ne?:)


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST WISH FOR KRIS**

**HUANG ZITAO X WU YIFAN a.k.a KRIS**

**ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**RATED T**

CHAPTER 6/?

.

.

.

Tao terdiam melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini lakukan sekarang. Bersalaman dengan Kris dan Qira, lalu menepuk bahu Qira seraya meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepada Kris. Bingung? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bingung dihadapkan pada situasi yang bahkan sama sekali tak kau mengerti. Siapa orang ini dan apa hubungannya dengan gege dan tjietjie-nya?

"Um.. Bagaimana ini? Tao, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu. Ehem…Luhan, ini Tao, apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Kris pada Luhan sembari menunjuk Tao. Luhan tampak diam sebentar, lalu lelaki tadi yang bernama Sehun -kalau Tao tidak salah- membisikkan sesuatu kearah Luhan yang langsung disambut senyuman Luhan. "Aku ingat, yah meskipun tidak begitu ingat juga." aku Luhan. Sehun mencubit pelan lengan Luhan yang dibalas tawa Luhan. Tao yang makin tidak mengerti akan situasi ini hanya bisa diam. Yiran menyikut Tao. "Hei, kau ingat tidak? Luhan gege itu saudara kembarnya Xiao Lu ge, apa kau ingat?" tanya Yiran. Tao menggeleng pelan, lalu menarik Yiran menjauh dari Kris, Luhan, Qira, dan Sehun.

"Memangnya Xiao Lu itu siapa? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" tanya Tao sambil berbisik pelan, merasa tak enak dengan Luhan. Yiran menepuk dahinya pelan. "Bukan 'tidak tahu', tapi 'lupa'. Kau paham, Zitao?" sindir Yiran. Tao hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang jelaskan." pintanya. Yiran mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar, lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada Tao siapa itu Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini. Bukankah kau tinggal di Korea sekarang, Luhan?" tanya Qira sambil menyeruput coklat panas yang baru saja ia pesan. Saat ini mereka berenam sedang duduk disebuah kafe. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi entah kenapa aku sering merasa rindu. Mungkin karena ada yang tertinggal…" godanya. Qira tersenyum malu. "Mungkin. Aku juga sering merindukanmu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." ujar Qira. "Benarkah? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Luhan kaget. Qira menggeleng. "Bukan kau, tapi _dia_. Mungkin?" Qira tertawa pelan. Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Kau.. Sudah melupakannya?"

"Mana mungkin?" lirih Kris pelan. Qira menoleh, namun kembali menunduk. "Gege, Tao dan Yiran ingin memesan lagi…" ujar Tao mencairkan suasana. Sehun yang tampaknya mengerti pun ikut-ikutan. "Aku juga boleh memesan lagi kan, Hannie?" pintanya dengan sedikit _aegyo_. Luhan tertawa pelan. "Dasar bocah."

Saat Tao, Yiran dan Sehun pergi memesan makanan tambahan, Kris berdehem pelan. "Terima kasih, Qira, Kris." ucap Luhan sebelum Kris sempat berbicara. "Aku kesini sebenarnya hanya untuk berterima kasih… juga meminta maaf atas sikapku selama ini kepada kalian. Terutama kepadamu, Qira. Yah, saat aku kehilangan Xiao ge, itu benar-benar masa tersulitku. Aku… tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Qira dan Kris berpandangan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu meminta maaf? Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kris. Qira hanya diam memperhatikan. Luhan tersenyum miris. "Mungkin kalian sudah lupa? Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan sikap burukku kepada kalian berdua selama ini. Aku pernah melarang kalian datang ke rumah sakit, aku pernah melarang kalian datang ke pemakamannya, aku pernah hampir melukaimu -tidak, untuk yang satu ini bukan hampir, tapi aku memang sudah melukaimu. Dan juga… Kris. Kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan itu, tapi yang kulakukan justru membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu mungkin kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menebus dosa-dosaku pada kalian, tapi setidaknya itu mengurangi beban hidupku."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Qira. "Tidak mungkin… kau sudah melupakannya?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Bukan seperti itu, Luhan. Hanya saja yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Aku dan Kris sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang bilang, itu adalah masa tersulit dalam hidupmu? Semua orang pasti pernah dan akan melalui masa-masa seperti itu. Tak ada yang perlu disesali, toh aku dan Kris, kami masih hidup baik-baik saja. Kau tidak berhasil melukai kami dan itu adalah hadiah dari Tuhan untukmu."

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak jadi pembunuh, kan, Luhan?" canda Kris. "Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Sehun… tampaknya ia masih muda. Berapa usianya? Apa kau sekarang menjadi pedofil?" ucap Kris lagi. Luhan menggerutu pelan. "Satu tahun dibawah Yiran. Yah, aku bukan pedofil! Aku lebih baik bukan dibandingkan seseorang yang mencintai adik angkatnya?"

Kris dan Qira kembali berpandangan. "Mencintai…. Maksudmu?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Ups, sepertinya aku salah bicara…" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan, kau tahu sesuatu tentang aku dan Tao?" tanya Kris lagi. Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang kutahu hanya kalian berdua bukan saudara kandung. Hanya saja, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, kau terlihat begitu menyayanginya. Rasa sayang yang amat sangat berbeda dengan rasa sayang antarkakak-adik, bukan begitu, Qira?"

Qira menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa kau tanyakan pendapatku?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu Nona Qira peka dengan hal-hal semacam ini…"

"Yah… Omong-omong, kemana mereka pergi? Kenapa lama sekali?"

.

.

.

Tao, Yiran dan Sehun pergi ke pantai lagi. Mereka yang dengan cepat menyadari bahwa mereka seumuran menjadi cepat akrab. Meskipun Sehun tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Mandarin, namun dengan kemampuan Yiran berbahasa Korea, itu memudahkan mereka bertiga berkomunikasi.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tahu tentang Xiao Lu?" tanya Yiran dalam bahasa Korea. "Ne, noona. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang kuketahui. Luhan hyung tidak begitu suka ketika aku membahasnya. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Sehun. Tao hanya diam, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini.

"Jadi, sebenarnya… Zitao? Yaa! Zitao!"

Tao menoleh pelan. "Haa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau melamun? Kau mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Xiao Lu ge tidak?" tanya Yiran dengan intonasi tinggi. Tao menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya Yiran lagi. Tao menghela nafas pelan. "Itu karena K A U. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbahasa asing tetapi kau menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku dengar menggunakan bahasa asing! Dasar bodoh!" omel Tao. Yiran terdiam. Benar juga. Sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan Sehun menggunakan bahasa Korea. Pantas saja Tao selalu diam.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan dengan bahasa Mandarin. Sehun, apa kau mengerti?"

Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"ASTAGA AKU HARUS BERBICARA MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA APA?!"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Algeseyo, noona. Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat, aku masih agak sulit untuk memahami beberapa kata." Mata Yiran berbinar. "Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Tao segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur hotel. Rasanya amat sangat lelah, terlebih keesokan harinya mereka akan kembali ke rumah. Tao melirik Kris yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. "Haaahhh aku lelaaaahhh! Kris ge, aku akan turun sebentar. Aku mau membeli snack." teriak Tao pada Kris yang tengah berada di kamar mandi. Tak ada jawaban, dan Tao tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Tao berjalan ke supermarket yang letaknya sekitar 100 meter dari hotelnya. Tao membeli beberapa snack untuknya dan untuk Yiran, juga membelikan beberapa kotak kopi untuk Kris dan Qira. Setelah membayar semuanya, ia berjalan kembali kearah hotel.

Langkah Tao terhenti begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan laut yang gelap. Benar-benar segar, meskipun sedikit menyeramkan. Tao memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di tepi pantai. Ia membiarkan kakinya basah terkena hamparan ombak dengan sepatunya ia jadikan alas untuk duduk. Mata Tao menerawang. Disaat-saat seperti inilah Tao bisa mengingat segalanya -ia butuh tempat yang benar-benar sepi agar ingatannya bisa bekerja. Tao adalah seseorang yang mudah lupa.

Ia mengingat kakak-kakaknya, yang meninggalkannya di pemakaman ibunya. Ia mulai mengingat tentang Xiao Lu, dan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya setelah Luhan datang ke rumah mereka. Tao memejamkan matanya, ia mampu mengingat semuanya, jika ia berada di tempat yang sepi. Tempat dimana hanya ada dia, dan ingatannya.

"Sendiri?" seseorang menepuk bahu Tao, menyadarkannya dari segala macam kenangan yang tengah berputar diotaknya. "Ah, iya." jawab Tao ramah. Tao memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Tampaknya, orang baik-baik.

"Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanya orang itu lagi. Kini dia duduk di samping Tao. "Tidak juga.." balas Tao. "Kau membeli sesuatu? Untuk dirimu sendiri? Atau ada temanmu yang lain?" tanya orang itu lagi. Tao sedikit terlonjak, namun orang itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku melihatmu di supermarket tadi." jelasnya. Tao mengangguk. "Ya, aku membeli snack untukku dan kakakku. Juga untuk temanku dan kakak temanku." jelas Tao. Orang itu terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya. Tao mengernyit bingung. "Nama… siapa?"

"Kakakmu."

Tao menatap orang ini dengan tatapan aneh. Orang ini bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya, tetapi dia sudah menanyakan nama kakaknya.

"Kris."

"Salah."

"Maaf?"

TBC

Hahayyy ada yg bisa nebak siapa yg bilang 'salah' disituuu? Dan ada juga kah yg tau hubungan sebenarnya Qira, Kris Luhan sama Xiao Lu? Hihihiii maaf bgt ya updatenya lama mudah2an masih ada yg mau baca.. hehe. Aku gatau nih ini bakal sampe chapter berapa, juju raja ya ini aja belum semua tokoh keluar. Satupun dari kakak-kakaknya tao belum ada yg keluar huweee maaf kalo alurnya agak lambat, nanti insyaallah aku usahain percepat ke konfliknya hehe.

Review?


End file.
